This invention relates to a device for dispensing variegated ice cream (of the soft type) and to a method and a machine for making such variegated ice cream.
As is known, variegated ice cream (of the soft type) is usually made up of a basic flavor (basic ice cream of the soft type) with one or more further flavors, obtained from syrups (differing in flavor and color), applied on the surface thereof.
As is known, a need which is strongly felt by operators in the trade is that of having a device for dispensing variegated ice cream which allows obtaining a particularly high degree of food safety, that is to say, which allows reducing potential risks of contaminating the variegated ice cream product being processed.